Repel the mutants attack
is an optional series of side missions featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview *The mission is given by Major Griboyedov, located at the Military barracks in eastern Countryside. *It features a series of at least three Camp defense missions that take place at the Military Checkpoint. *The missions must be taken sequentially and all at once. No running off for repairs, ammo, new clothing, etc. *Failure to "maintain position" will be bitched about by Griboyedov, with serious egressions running the risk of voiding the mission set. *Considerable preplanning is advisable. See the Notes section below and on the precursor Cleaning up article. Mission set #First wave #Second wave #Third wave First wave *The major tasks the player with eliminating a serious mutant rush of the Checkpoint. *Generally, you are expected to remain near your position. *The attack consists of some low level mutants, Rats, Blind Dogs, Fleshes and Boar with an occasional handful of Zombies and maybe a Snork. *A notification posts that the attack is over, and to prepare for the second wave. Second wave *Consists of all of the above plus a few Bloodsuckers, Chimera, more Snork and a Naked Burer who throws kinetic bolts from the northern minefield (which is why you moved the UAZ Jeep earlier) or just dances round that area setting off mines for added variety. *Leaving the compound loses the mission so it is necessary to wait until he enters. Or snipe him. *A notification posts that the attack is suitably repelled, and to prepare for the third wave. Third wave *Consists of all possibilities seen in the first two waves with additions, maybe an extra pair of chimeras and bloodsuckers with a quartet of snorks and a few Psy dogs. *The show is orchestrated by a Controller. The player is advised to hold station until a heads up instructs them to deal with the controller, which may be performed in the manner chosen by the player. *A notification will be given when the whole mutant rush is over and the commander may be approached. *After several dialogues, the player is rewarded. *The reward is pleasant, but the player may not be using the ammunition. Notes and possible Strategies *With suitable rupture protection the player may complete ALL of these missions with a knife and occasional use of a pump action shotgun. *Defense is the ONLY option. *Trying to lure opponents into anomalies is a non-starter: none are nearby... *Moving too far from your allocated position voids the mission(s)... (no running into local barracks to offer Medkit to wounded soldiers). *Having the local forces friendly to the player may be a huge advantage. *As in the Cleaning up missions, ALL opponents will be inflicting rupture damage. If the player engineers protection against this to be above 100% from artifact sources, the player will take no damage from hostiles via this parameter. Loading as much additional bulletproofing protection as may be tolerated will then protect against "blue on blue" damage as the player acts as a 'mutant sponge' while the locals shoot the crap out of the hostiles. *To avoid accidental "blue on blue" damage of their own creation, use of the knife is advised to 'thin the herd' with occasional shotgun action against more immediate adversaries such as Bloodsuckers, Naked Burers, Snorks and Controllers. *Matters move quickly. *Regular hard saves are advised. *The mission will commence when the player enters the radius of his/ her designated defense area, after which there will be few further delays. Trivia *This is why the player should have moved the UAZ Jeep wreck earlier. Too late now.. *The player may collect several trophies from the deceased attackers. Gallery RepelTheMutantsAttack1a.jpg|Task briefing. RepelTheMutantsAttack1b.jpg|The player's assigned INITIAL position. RepelTheMutants2a.jpg|A sample of the resultant overall butchery. RepelTheMutants2b.jpg|Debriefing 1 RepelTheMutants2c.jpg|Debriefing 2 RepelTheMutants2d.jpg|Debriefing 3 RepelTheMutants2e.jpg|And the eventual reward. Category:Side Missions